


Then the world crumbled

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Angst, Blood Loss, Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M, Love, Major character death - Freeform, Pain, Sad Ending, Sadness, miraculous - Freeform, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Chat Noir didn’t protect her enough, he payed the price.So did everyone else.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Then the world crumbled

Chat Noir stood in horror at the sight in front of him, his partner, his friend, his confidant, his _everything_. Was laying in a heap at the edge of the building they were on, his heart stopped as the akuma reached her before he could.   
  


No.

No no no no _no_.

Panic flooded his veins as he lurched forward to the akuma, rolling on the ground. They fought until his limbs grew to stone from being overworked. Body clashing with the ground when exhaustion decided to appear.

The akuma smirked in triumph, pride flowing from their eyes. Making sure to keep eye contact, the Akuma went over to his lady and picked up a limp polka dotted arm bending it with a sickening crunch.   
  


His Lady screamed, pain seeping through and choked sobs followed the sickening sound. 

Their hands continued to explore Ladybug’s limbs, twisting and cracking bones along the way until their nimble fingers reached polka dotted earrings. Reaching for the very earrings that separated them, but brought them together in a world of companionship.  
  


The scream of his name that left her lips, the fear and hurt mixed in was the worst pain he ever felt. 

The one feeling of being whole, of having someone to cherish till the end, was ripped away. Snapping and fading when a pink flash flew over the rooftops, the scent of her familiar sweet fragrance wafted to his nose. The homey smell now tainted with the smell of iron coming from her blood.

The Akuma stalked over to him with a satisfied look. Hands bloodied from the love of his life. 

Chat Noir saw no other than his first friend lying in a forming puddle of her own blood. Arms bent in different directions and bruises forming along paling skin. His heart burned, green eyes turning to the akuma who held a grin on their face.

They were smug about it.

Chat Noir saw red. 

  
Chat Noir felt a haze take over and his claws racking through a lump of heat. Nothing passed his senses but unadulterated rage. His limbs’ protests were ignored in favor of getting rid of the monster that stood in front of him.   
  


His mind knew he was no better, Chat Noir didn’t care about that.   
  


He doesn’t know what happened next, for when it was like his eyes had opened again, the akuma was gone and said butterfly was ripped to bits. Turning back to a pure white it had once been. 

The leather clad hero didn’t look to the person who was behind the akuma, face falling as he stood over the dying body of the two people he grew to love, combined in a heart so pure that it had his heart shattering to see it being tainted with death.

His knees cracked against the rooftops, her earrings laying next to him as they fell out of his hands with the clinking of metal. Chat Noir’s arms wrapped around her gently, pulling her up and brushing dark blue hair out of her face. 

His lip trembled as he saw her eyes open, those bluebell orbs looking at him with adoration and fear. It had no right to be in her eyes, there was no right for this to happen to her at all. 

It was _his fault_.

That confirmation struck as if lightning had aimed directly at his heart and beat down till it was nothing but burnt ash. 

A trembling cold hand reached his face, her eyes fading slightly. The brightness and confidence was pouring out to show the girl he knew from his civilian life. One of the same. 

Chat Noir choked on his tears as he laid his hand over hers that was holding his check oh so softly. Her breath leaves her but a small content smile plays on her lips. 

“C-Chat?” She whispered, breathing labored. 

He held her hand a little more, “Yes, My Lady?” Chat responded back immediately. 

Marinette’s lip trembled, blue eyes watering. “C...Chat I-I’m scared!” She cried out, her eyes betraying the heavy feeling of fading in the arms of her partner. 

His green eyes watered, burning. He hugged her all the bit tighter, petting a soothing hand through her hair. “I-I‘m right here, bug. I...I love you.” Chat whispered back, placing her head against his chest. 

  
Her voice was quiet but powerful in his ears. “C-Chat? I...I want to see your face before I go...” 

Chat Noir didn’t hesitate as his princess’s request, his transformation dropping instantly.   
  


Her hand held back as much as they could when she saw his face. “S-Say my name...p-please?”

Adrien chocked on a sob holding her face tenderly. “M-Marinette...Princess- don’t...please don’t go!”

Marinette trembled more, a small dabble of blood falling from the corner of her mouth. Her voice rasping, scraping by enough. “S-Say you love me- O-one more time before I go..?”

Adrien felt his throat clog up and his eyes started to spill tears. “I love you, Marinette. More then I can say.”

“I-I wish you knew how much I did too.” Marinette mumbled, a heavy tremble in her voice. Her cold hand wiping the tears from his eyes against the pain. 

The bluenette’s body went limp. 

Chat Noir screamed, holding his world in his hands. 

He always thought the world would crumble from an akuma, a joke both of them had.

For him, however, it crumbled when her eyes closed permanently. 

For the rest of humanity, it all ended when his suit turned white. 

  
It was kind of ironic on how right they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works if you liked this! 
> 
> I’m just happy you read this- thank you! 
> 
> I know it’s short an all, but if you want an alternate ending I’ll be glad to do one. 
> 
> Comment any suggestions below, have a good day fellow readers.


End file.
